ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronin
"Soon you won't have any other choice just to turn to Darkness." : — Ronin to Tamás — Ronin '''is the main antagonist during the Yu-Gi-Oh! R.L.D.S. Crossover Movie "Linked Fates" and the alter ego of Lehel after the latter leaves the Shadow Realm. He is a dark mysterious duelist who offen wears sunglasses to hide his identity. In addition he also wears a cloth in front of his face. His goal is to get rid of Tamas. '''Story From Lehel to Ronin Since the events of the first Season of RLDS Lehel is prisoner of the Shadow Realm and is forced to feed Darkness with power. In the meantime he was declared dead in the real world. However his situation changes after Darkness gets defeated by Tamas and Bence in a 1vs2 Tag Duel and Alexander steals the duel energy of the creature. As soon as Darkness was defeated, a part of the Shadow Realm falls apart and Lehel is sent free into the real world. He went back to his old home, but his present is disrupted by nightmares about a comeback from Darkness. Because of this reason Lehel decided to create a new own identity and to eliminate Darkness once and for all as a mysterious duelist with the name Ronin. Destiny Calling Ronin's first appearance can be seen in the special episode "Destiny Calling". There he follows the duel between the confident duelist Daniel and the criminal duelist Gem-Knight. After the duel ends with Daniel's victory, Ronin applauds and congratulats to him. After Daniel asked who Ronin is, the latter tells him that he needs a duelist like him to clean the world from a real threat. When Daniel formulates his question a second time, Ronin reveals his name to him. Yu-Gi-Oh! R.L.D.S. Crossover Movie Ronin is the main character and the antagonist of the movie. His aim is still to kill his old friend Tamás. He believes that this is the only way to eliminate Darkness who still lives in Tamás mind and also to put an end to the Shadow Duels once and for all. To make sure that he reaches his goal, Ronin also searches for the Guardian of the three Egyptian God Cards, Schmirko, so he can challenge the latter to a duel for the cards.Yu-Gi-Oh! Linked Fates Movie ✯ German Infovideo When Ronin travels to Germany and finds Schmirko in the sacred castle, the Guardian refuses to hand the God Cards over, so Ronin begins a duel against Schmirko to win the cards. Even though Ronin starts with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, Anesthrokket Dragon and Supply Squad in his first turn, he fastly gets into the disadvantage in the next turns. Schmirkos Life Points rise and jump until 12150. However when Ronin only has 2650 LP left and Schmirko starts his final attacks with his 5 monsters, Ronin chains and safes himself with Yang Zing Unleashed and Rainbow Life. This way he gets Life Points instead of damage and his points rise over 12000 as well. In the next two turns Ronin uses Soul Charge to revieve 5 monsters from his Graveyard and performs an Accel Synchro Summon in Schmirkos turn by tuning Formula Synchron, T.G. Hyper Librarian and Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth into Cosmic Blazar Dragon. In his final turn Ronin was able to summon also Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK: 2500), his old friends Five-Headed Dragon (ATK: 5000) and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ATK: 3000) and lastly a strengthend Queen Dragun Djinn (ATK: 11200, because it is equipped with Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword). As Ronin attacks, Schmirko banishes Electromagnetic Turtle from his Graveyard to end the Battle Phase, however Ronin chains the effect of his Cosmic Blazar Dragon by banishing it until the End Phase to negate the effect. Schmirko anticipated that move and chained the effect of the last card in his hand by discarding it: The card is Goddess of Sweet Revenge. With her effect, Schmirko destroys Ronins complete army of monsters and every else card on his field. After that the second effect of the Goddess allows Schmirko to special summon Chaos Hunter from his deck. Ronin ends his turn by setting 4 cards face-down and returning Cosmic Blazar Dragon back to the field. Since Schmirko controls Chaos Hunter, Ronin can't use the effect of his Dragon anymore. In Schmirkos turn Ronin returns Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon with his face-down Call of the Haunted, but it gets tributed by Schmirkos The Monarchs Stormforth which makes the Guardian able to summon The Wicked Avatar (ATK: ?). Ronin is shocked that he has to face a God Card. Then with Reasoning Schmirko is also able to summon The Grand Jupiter. Due to the latters effect Jupiter is able to absorb Ronins Cosmic Blazar Dragon and adds it's ATK points to his own (ATK: 6500). This also increases the ATK of The Wicked Avatar to 6600. After a very intense fight Ronin gets defeated by a triple direct attack from The Grand Jupiter, Chaos Hunter and The Wicked Avatar. Ronin is catapulted backwards by this attack. As he rises to his feets again, Schmirko is gone. Frustrated and shocked he turns back, leaves the castle and travels to his home. After his defeat Ronin made the choice to return to his old life. He sees Agatons marriage with Kara and realizes that they are all happy with their current life. Ronin doesn't want to ruin their life with his melancholy. He thought no one would recognize him, when he suddenly meets Nora, his former girlfriend. They start to talk and Ronin tells Nora where he has been. Nora doesn't know of Lehels new identity. She tries to convince him to come with her, live a normal life and to let go of the past, but Ronin stays with his goal. Before they split, Nora says that she is sorry for letting him down 5 years ago and Ronin answered she never let him down. When Ronin watches the events of the new World Championship and sees that Darkness still lives in Tamás he starts his journey to finally defeat Darkness. He gets some help from Alexander when the gangster gives him the Link monster Borreload Dragon and the coordinates of Tamás. Before he could reach Bézé and his guards, he is stopped by Agaton who was informed by Schmirko about the past events. Ronin is surprised to see Agaton again, however Agaton doesn't know that Ronin is his old friend Lehel because of the mask. He challenges Ronin to a duel to stop him with his new Cyberse-deck. For the first time Ronin summons his new ace monster Borreload Dragon. Before the end of the duel he shows his face and Agaton realizes that Ronin is Lehel. Ronin then beats him with Five-Headed Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Finally after Ronin has defeated Bézés guards he finds Tamás and forces him to duel at Tamás and Bences old dueling field. Tamás is also surprised after Ronin reveals his true identity. The last time they saw each other was in the National Championship 2010 when Tamás has beaten Lehel in a tough fight. Ronin tells Tamás the complete story untilnow before the duel starts. Tamás starts by summoning some of his strongest monsters in the first turn: Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon. But during the duel Ronin begins to win the field dominance. Tamás gets weaker with every attack and feels how Darkness forces him from the inside to let him out. After an attack from Ronins Five-Headed Dragon, Tamás only has 100 LP left. Ronin makes himself ready to shoot Tamás down when Darkness appears, but in the last moment Tamás was able to get rid of Darkness and defeats Ronin in the last moment. Ronin surprised by this change of things comes to his senses. Tamás tells him that the Shadow Realm has taken it's toll on him, but now Ronin is a good guy and should go back to his loved ones. When Ronin wants to give the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon back with the reason that he isn't worthy of the card anymore, Tamás tells him to keep it to remember himself who he really is. They are saying goodbye to each other and as Ronin leaves, he gives up his created identity and returns to his old life as Lehel.Yugioh The Movie - Linked Fates 2018 (Real Life Duel Series) RLDS Decks Linked Fates During the Crossover Movie, Ronin plays a Rokket Dragon-Deck. His Extra Deck contains many different Types of monsters, but they mainly support Dragon-type monsters. He also has cards from the time when he was originally Lehel, like Five-Headed Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. During the events of the movie he gets his first Link monster, which becomes the new favorite card of his deck, Borreload Dragon. * Effect Monsters * 3x * 2x * * * * * 3x * 3x * Fusion Monsters * * Synchro Monsters * * * * * * Xyz Monsters * * * Link Monsters * |spells = * * * * * * * * * 3x * 2x * 2x * * * * |traps = * 2x * * * }} References Category:Characters